Mangle's Revenge
by Fate12343
Summary: PLEASE READ MANGLES BEST FRIEND FIRST Second part to Mangle's Best Friend! Amber and Mike were forced apart three years after being together, but two twins were born, giving Mike a second chance. When Mike finds Faith, 10 years later, hiding in pirate cove, things start getting weird. Are the toys trying to hunt them? Or is it just their imagination?
1. Chapter 1

It was another normal day for the crew as they played their songs for the laughing children. They were all smiling and having a blast, but not Foxy who was in pirate cove. Even with an out of order sign placed on the front, kids would still come in and look at Foxy.

He became more of a beat up animatronic who sat motionless until the night guard came in. At 12, he was able to finally move around. Well, he could move if he wanted to, but he didn't want to scare any of the kids that came into the cove. Even if they hurt him.

Freddy, Chica and Bonnie always had the stage, but they too were dirty. A lot of kids broke the no touching rule, which led to pizza stains on their fur, some damage here and there. Oh the things they would do to be able to hold a child again.

The day came to an end and the cleaning crew started their jobs. Washing the tables, floors, bathrooms, even the windows.

The place was closing down for a week due to vacation. The only person that would be in, was Mike Schmidt. He was usually a night time guard, but the boss had offered him a $500 pay to live there for the week.

With constant power, how could he deny? Not like he had anything else to be doing anyways. Besides, free pizza!

Foxy yawned, his jaw clanking. 'Dang thing..' He thought getting up and looking at his pirate ship. The small clock on the side of it read 12:07. He smiled and went to open the curtains when he heard a small voice. "What in the seven seas?" He asked, walking over to his ship.

At the top, was a little girl. "Arg! Set sail!" She called out. Foxy was shocked. A kid was in his cove! HIS COVE!

His tail wagged, as he watched the little girl play with the wheel, turning it in both directions. She noticed Foxy, and backed up as he started to walk forwards.

Freddy stood on the stage. He sighed, before sitting down and leaning against the wall. His joints were killing him.

"Man, this job gets so hectic sometimes." Freddy said, pulling a pepperoni off of his hat. "Ew..."

"You're telling me!" Chica said, sighing. "I feel so gross!"

"We should really ask Mike to wash us up." Bonnie said. Chica and Freddy glared. "What?"

"Not you. THAT." Chica pointed to the front doors. It was covered up with a giant chart of rules. Paper and cardboard covered the windows, so no one could peek inside.

Mike made his way out to the main stage, looking at the group. "Ew." He said.

"Tell me about it." Freddy said.

"Where's the Captain?" Mike asked.

"Not out yet, I guess." Bonnie said, looking at the cove.

Inside the pirate ship, the young girl had talked to Foxy. They were playing a game together, when Mike walked in.

"Holy hell with a hand grande! Is that a kid?!" This of course made the others come in. "Foxy, are you smuggling kids now? That's not cool man." Mike continued.

"No! She was in me cove when I woke up. I uh... I don't know what to do with the lass." He looked at the small blonde girl. She blushed a bit, her brown eyes looking away from everyone. She was wearing a small white dress, and black boots.

"What's her name?" Bonnie asked. "She's a total cutie."

"I'm Faith!" She smiled. "I was here with my sister Alice, but I don't know where she went. So I came here."

"Arg, well a pirate needs to have some gold coins and tasty treats." Foxy went to his treasure chest, only to find the plastic gold coins and some empty sugar sticks.

"She ate all those sugar sticks?" Mike asked. "How old were they..."

"I don't actually know."

Faith continued to run around the pirate ship. Everyone just watched her, unsure of what to do. Freddy cleared his throat, making everyone look at him. "We need to do something. She can't just be here for no reason. We will find her family."

Everyone nodded, since it would be the best thing to do. "Alright, but how? It's after hours."

"Lets check the register book!" Mike said. "And any old security tapes."

Freddy carried Faith on his shoulder, who happily sat there. Chica found the book, and pulled it out, looking with Faith and Freddy for a name she would know.

Mike, Bonnie and Foxy went to the security room, where Mike's bag sat. He pulled out the tape form earlier that day. He played it back, from the front desk. "I dont see her yet.." They watched till about half way through. Oh, wait!" He paused it.

"That be our lassy!" Foxy said, leaning over on the small desk. "I be assumin' that's her sister and mother?"

"Seems that way. Twins. Joyful." Mike muttered.

"Awe, how cute!" Bonnie said, smiling. "How could you even forget your own kid though?"

"Who knows." Foxy said.

"Not me, that's for sure."

"Shut up Mike." Bonnie glared.

Chica and Freddy watched the child eat some pizza at the table. She was happy, obviously. "Freddy?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"How come the kids can't play with you guys anymore. My mommy used to come here when she was a little mommy, and used to play with the older you." Faith looked at the bear.

Freddy couldn't tell this kid that Mangle had attacked a guard. The kid probably didn't even know who Mangle was. "I'll try my best to explain." He smiled.

Mike went to the party room, where the others were. "Mangle was an older version of Foxy. She bit Amber, and Amber got very very hurt.." Mike instantly stopped, remembering what happened on that day.

Mike had been burned by the stupid crate, and was now standing shirtless. Foxy had gotten Mangle's second head off, but that was it. Toy Chica ended up getting Freddy down, who was now laying on the ground.

The police finally got in the door, making everyone look at them. Mangle took her chance as Amber turned back, and lunged at her face, biting off her forehead, and crushing her skull.

"She survived though." Mike added, looking at Faith. "I was there.. When she got the job, when she fell, when she woke up. She was a very strong girl. I wonder how she is these days."

Faith held the cup of juice, looking into it. "Amber... Is Mommy."

Everyone looked at Faith. Mike's fists shook a bit, as he looked at the child. Was it really possible?

"Amber is your mommy's name?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, Mommy always talks about how daddy works here." Mike paled.

All the animals looked at Mike, clearly knowing now what Faith meant.

"Faith... How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 7." Mike felt his heart drop. "Daddy left when I was little though. It wasn't Mommy's fault. It wasn't Daddy's fault. It was because of my Grandma." Mike bit his lip.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Let's call your mom.."

Mike dialed the number, and Amber immediately picked up. "Mike? Is Faith there?!"

"Yeah, she's here." Mike smiled. "She's with me. Wanna come get her?"

"Fuck sakes, yeah I'll come..." There was a silence on the phone. "I'll be there soon."

Mike hung up and looked at Faith. He waited at the front door with her, until Amber came to get her.

She walked in, and hugged Faith, her new husband walking in. Mike glared at him. "John." He said.

"Mike." John said. He was a bigger, taller man, with muscles, a lot for that matter. "My daughter please." Mike smiled and looked at Faith. "Come here sweety." He said.

Faith hid behind Mike's leg. "Come on Faith, go with John." Faith slowly approached the man, who picked her up.

"I'll meet you in the car." Amber nodded. John walking out. Amber closed the door and ran to Mike, hugging him.

"Fuck sakes, I miss you." She said, sobbing. Mike hugged her back. "They hate him, so much. I hate him too."

"I hate that asshole too. Why does your fucking mom get to chose who your with?" Mike asked.

The animals looked at Amber. "Is it because of what happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah... But Mike didn't want to lose his job. He's doing very good here, and I was so proud of him. I was going to switch to the day shift, so I could be with the kids at night, but my mother didn't care... Sadly, I'm now with that man. He doesn't care about me or the kids. Not to mention he's totally an asshole."

The car horn honked, making Amber jump. "I should go." She smiled. "Your kids are so good Mike.. I'm sorry. I love you." She quickly kissed him and ran off.

The four looked at the guard. "Well that be a confusing relationship."

"The way Faith looked at you. Do you think she knows?" Chica asked.

"I think so." Mike said. "Sorry guys, let's just do a small game of hunt tonight, and then we can relax okay?"

"What level?" Foxy smirked.

Mike thought for a minute. "Night 7." Everyone laughed and went into place.

 **A/N: The second part of Mangle's Best Friend! So I welcome you, to this story. It's going to be very interesting and very crazy. So get ready for a crazy ride!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mike had slammed the door button for the 16th time. "Dammit, this is harder than I thought." He said.

"Well it has been awhile." Bonnie smirked, on the other side of the door.

"Too long." Chica chimed. Mike yelled, and slammed the other side of the door down.

"GO AWAY!" He said.

It quickly ended as it reached 4am, letting the team relax for a bit. "I know 'ye probably don't wanna talk about it... But why didn't you tell us you and Amber had kids?"

"Well cause. I mean, I dunno.. When we called things off, it was just easier. I didn't even know I had gotten her pregnant until after they were born." He stretched and sighed.

"That's horrible." Chica said. "That man, he seems like he's a little.. I dunno, larger with the upper stuff.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Foxy asked.

"He's scary." She simply stated.

"Well more people think we're scary too."

"You guys were scary when I first fucking started." Mike said. "But that's besides the point. Did you see her! She looks just like me... I need to find a way to get Amber and my kids back." He looked at the animals. "And you'll help right?"

"Of course we will! First things first, you text her, and let her know that you want a day with the kids." Bonnie said.

"Wait Bonnie, the kids don't know about Mike."

"You could always go to court." Chica said.

"That might be your best bet Mikey." Foxy agreed.

Mike looked at the table. "Okay, well.. If that's the case, then I would have to ask Amber to go to court as well. And then John's gonna want to go as well."

"Well then, that settles it lad. Court it is. It's the best thing for 'ye and your lassies." Mike smiled at this and nodded, opening his phone and searching up the court number. Things were going to be very different.

* * *

Amber tucked Faith into bed and went out to the living room. "Amber, come here." John said. Amber flinched, and walked over.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You fucking know what's wrong. I don't want you to see Mike ever again." John said.

"EXCUSE ME?" Amber asked, glaring.

"The kids could of found out. I could of lost you. They could of been hurt. I hereby ban Freddy Fazbears Pizza and Mike from this life style." He said to his wife.

"No, you don't OWN me. I own myself. And they aren't your kids, they belong to Micheal!" She yelled.

"Now now.." John said, laughing. "You wouldn't want your kids to end up like those five at work, would you..?" He smirked.

"Johnathan, you stay away from them..." She warned.

"Oh, and what's gonna stop me?" He asked, smirking. "Not you. No amount of training that they put you through would help you now anyways. It's been a long time Amber." John laughed.

"You're just like your father, you know that?" She glared before storming upstairs.

Two hours passed, before she heard her door get locked by John. She cringed when he locked the kids room, before walking into his. It was some routine that happened. Locked, so no one could get out. She smirked, pulling out her cell phone. 6:00am. Mike would just be getting off work.

She sent him a text, before quietly opening a school bag, and smirking at what was inside. She put on her Fazbear uniform, hat, and pulled the school bag over her shoulders. Amber opened the window, and landed on the roof. She looked in the kids window, and saw that Alice was up. She put a finger over her mouth and Alice nodded, before Amber opened the window.

She helped her daughter climb up and over the window ledge, before climbing in to get Faith. The bedroom door flung open. "WRONG MOVE BITCH!" John said. Amber threw the school bag out the window, and then quickly put Faith outside.

"RUN!" Amber yelled, and both kids jumped into the tree and took off down the street.

"You think you can save them? But you can't even save yourself Amber. I thought you knew better!" He said, his fist colliding with her face.

* * *

Mike was driving down the road, before noticing two young blondes. "Faith!" He called, opening his door. "Faith, come here!" He said. Faith grabbed Alice's hand as they both jumped into the front seat. Mike took off. "Where's your mom? Is she okay?" He asked.

"I don't know! John has her!" Alice said. Mike looked them both over. Faith had Amber's brown eyes, but Alice had his blue ones.

"Don't you mean your daddy?" Mike asked, gripping the steering wheel.

"Don't be silly Mike, we know you're our Daddy." Faith said. Mike slammed on the breaks.

"WHAT?! All this time you knew?" He asked.

"Mommy told us not to long ago actually." Alice chimed in. Mike sighed. "But we have to go to your house now! Before John comes after us. He has mommy. Step on it Mike!"

Mike did just that.

* * *

Amber awoke to the smell of garbage, and the taste of blood in her mouth. She spit and looked around her. "defkjewjhjkwehgtjehg" She shook her hear. Clearly her hearing was still messed up. "fnherghihg **10-1** dkfejgerg" Or not. She looked up, seeing a voice box.

"John?!" She called.

"dkgfekjghhg **AMBER** vgfnrghejrghjerhg **I'M** ckeghehg **SORRY** deghejkgh"

"Mangle..." Amber started to have an anxiety attack. "JOHN?! JOHNATHAN!" She called again.

"What's the matter?" She heard another voice. "Can't find your husband?" The laugh got louder, as a broken Toy Bonnie walked out from behind her. "It's all your fault we're like this Amber. You and Mike should of never gotten that stupid job. Where is he now? Mike? Oh Mike? No Mike to save you this time."

Amber shook her head. "It's not my fault. I'm missing my frontal fucking lobe because of you guys!" She glared.

Toy Bonnie laughed, Making Amber shake a bit. "Well, let's finish the job then." He said, smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike paced in his small apartment. It had been where he lived with Amber but after she moved out, he had kept it. "Okay, well..." Mike said. "I don't know how to even take care of kids. I mean, I didn't raise you."

"That's okay Daddy!" Alice smiled.

"It's 7am.." Mike yawned. "Think you can go to bed?" He asked his kids. Both girls nodded. "Good, because I haven't slept yet."

"Do you work tonight too?" Faith asked, as Mike led them to his bed.

"Yup. I work every night." He said, picking up the school bag and looking through it. A phone, notebook, pens, markers, colouring books, rolled up outfits for the kids, and a small letter. "Looks like your mom planed to let you guys go." He said, as he laid out the clothes. "I don't know who wears what."

"Alice usually wears blue, or pink, and I wear black or red." Faith said, picking up her clothes from the bed, and putting them on the nightstand that was on her side of the bed. Alice did the same, and climbed into Mike's bed. He said goodnight, taking the letter and talking out to the living room.

* * *

Amber coughed, now understanding. "John rebuilt you... Didn't he?" She gasped. "Or at least the best he could." She smirked. "Still hunks of junk though." She laughed a bit. Mangle's voice box garbled angrily. Amber just glared at it.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that honey bunny." Toy Bonnie said.

"Oh, piss off Bon Bon." Amber threatened the blue rotten bonnie. He glared at her.

"Now now.." John walked out, carrying Mangle's broken body. Amber got ready to charge, but was tied in place. "Fetch Mangle." He smirked, letting the broken piece of animal robot loose.

"MANGLE! YOU STOP!" She said.

"fjhbg **I'M** fdeuhfieuh **NOT** iefheruihg **IN** cneueugb **CONTROL** ferht" Her voice box mustered out.

Amber glared at John. "Don't hurt them." She said. "Please, I beg of you."

"Oh no, I beg of you. With every movement you make, it sends Mangle that much further." John laughed as he walked away.

* * *

"Daddy!" Alice said jumping on Mike.

"Papa, wake up!" Faith said, standing next to Mike.

Mike groaned as he woke up. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Like, 6pm.." Alice said. "Faith and I ate some toast, and watched cartoons."

"Oh, okay... Uhm, if you two can wait, and get dressed while I take a shower and get changed, I'll take you two to work with me. Chica will make you guys Pizza."

"They actually move at Night?" Alice asked.

"Yeah! Mom was telling the truth! I was there last night, and I played with Foxy!" Faith said, as they ran into the bedroom.

Mike went to go and shower. He started to think to himself. Why would Amber wait until now? What did her mother think of all this? Why the hell didn't her mother like him anyways? He sighed, washing his hair, and body before getting out. He dried off, and put on his clothes, looking himself in the mirror.

The man stared back at him. Christ, 10 years was a long time back then. From saving her, to their first date, to the day before the proposal... And then, nothing. Her mother had taken Amber away. Now John had her. Fucking John. What an asshole. He shook his head. He had the kids now, and he was going to take care of them no matter what.

He walked out, smiling at the two blonde girls as they wore matching dressed. Alice's dress was blue, and Faith's was black. "Are you ready?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said, walking them out into the hallway. He locked the apartment, and went down to the car. He loaded the kids into the back seat, and drove off towards the pizza place. It was 7:59 when they arrived. Mike walked in, leading the girls to his office. "Oh, hey Jeremy." Mike said.

"Oh, hey Mike." The day guard said. "Nice to see you in early." Jeremy's hair was a tangled ruffled blonde mess, and his voice sounded like he had a cold. He was much younger then Mike, but had been there for about 2 years now. He was fresh out of college.

"Jeremy, these are my kids, Faith, and Alice." He said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you had kids. Hey."

"Can you show me how the camera's work?" Faith asked.

"Faith.." Mike said.

"It's fine. How about you go and get them something to eat, and I'll show them how this works." Jeremy offered.

"Thanks." Mike went off.

* * *

Mangle's robotic body was hanging in a tree. She felt every piece of guilt a robot could feel. She knew she was doing something bad. But, having no control, she couldn't really stop herself.

"Oh Mangle, you should really know better." Mangle's head spun around. She glared at the puppet who was sitting on the branch next to her.

 _"Please, help me.."_ Mangle spoke into his mind.

"My child, I will do everything in my power to help you. I know that this is not what you want. This is not what any of you want. But you need to get your revenge. And when you find out how, you will understand." The puppet touched her forehead, black smoke over taking her body. "You shall stay here until the morning.. Goodnight, my child." With that, the puppet faded out.

* * *

Toy Freddy projected the image on the wall, or at least what was left of him did. John glared. "That damned puppet! He's stopping her in her tracks." He looked at Amber, who was passed out, and blood leaking from her nose. "He knows about us. He knows we have her. I bet he knows where the kids are, and Mike... Oh Mike... We can easily get him."

"Should we go then?" Fred asked.

"No. Not just yet." He smirked. "Chi-Chi!" He called, as the demon-plastic looking bird appeared. "It's time."

She smirked evilly, pulling out her cupcake, and setting it on the ground. It took off in a mad hop, out of the camp ground, and into the forest.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Not sure if I can update this story tomorrow, gonna be pretty busy, but yeah.. I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mike stayed in the office with his two girls. They had eaten some pizza, and were now watching movies on the tablet. Chica smiled. "They're so cute, Mike!" She said.

"Thanks." He was standing at the door.

"Mike, lad, no one is gonna be gettin' in here." Foxy said, placing his hook on Mike's shoulder. Mike sighed. He knew Foxy was right but, he was worried about Amber.

"What are you going to do with the girls?" Freddy asked. Mike looked at the girls, who were laughing at the movie.

"I'm going to try to raise them." Mike honestly wanted to be the best father he could to the girls. "I'm also going to save Amber from the asshole of a step father."

"Well, we should probably find a way to keep the kids safe first." Bonnie said, pointing to the girls.

"Okay, well let's think." Mike said. "We have a home, my house. We're going to need food, and they're sleeping in my bed. But when we're out during the day, we're completely open to anything." Mike said.

"Okay, so for the next while, don't leave your house unless you're coming here." Freddy said.

"Freddy, they're going to want to go outside. They're kids." Chica said.

"Well, then... I don't know! We can't just leave them out in the open to do whatever." He said, glaring.

"Guys, chill. I know what we can do. During the day, I can bring them here, and leave them with Jeremy in the office. Or even just bring them to hang out. I can let the office know that he can't come in here."

* * *

The cupcake had slipped in, unnoticed, and hopped it's way to the show stage. It stopped in front of Chica's cupcake, and smirked. "Hello, Cupcake." It was very high pithed.

The cupcake opened it's eyes and gasped. "Cakey?!" She asked.

"Awe, you remember. To bad it won't be for long." The cupcake's started to fight, which was rather silly, in all honesty. Cupcake got locked in parts and service, and Cakey took her place on the show stage. Alice and Faith we're running around the pizzeria with Chica and Bonnie. She watched them carefully, smirking at them. She was closer than Mangle.

* * *

Mange woke up at 6am, but could not move until Amber made a move. She really wanted to warm them about John's plan, but with no voice box it was impossible. The puppet had taken the control off of her. Wait, the control was off! Mangle started to swing towards the pizzeria. Hopefully, she would still be able to muster up some fox sounds, and communicate to Foxy that way.

* * *

Mike brought the kids out of the office. "Chica! Can we take the cupcake home?" Alice asked.

"Alice, Chcia needs that." Mike said.

"Sorry Alice, maybe you can bring something else home." She smiled, looking at the cupcake and hugging it.

After five minutes, they all left. Bonnie looked at Chica. "You do realize that's no-"

"UGH!" Chica through the cupcake at the wall. "Nice try Cakey, but you're not my cupcake. Filthy toy!" She yelled.

"God Dammit Chica, calm down lass!" Foxy said, looking at the now broken cupcake.

"Thinking that I don't know that's my cupcake. Hmph!" She walked over to the parts and service closet, opening the door. "Mommy is here!" Chica hugged the cupcake.

* * *

Amber had gotten her hand's free, which let her explore her surroundings. She untied herself, walking around the camp site. This was the same place Mike had taken her on their second date. She sighed, looking for the tree they had carved their initials into. After she found it, she placed her hand on it. "Oh, Mike..." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Amber..?" Asked a voice.

"Who's th- Marionette?!" She asked, running over and hugging the tall slender puppet.

"Oh, my child, what have they done to you?" He noticed all of the bruises and cut marks on her body.

"That's not important! How are the girls? Are they okay?"

"I took the control off Mangle, so she should be able to reach them. I am hoping to head over there with her in case anything bad happens. I really hope that you are okay." He moved her hair from her face. "Will you last a little longer? I'm going to get Mike and the others to come and get you, I promise.." Amber nodded. "I'll return tonight."

With that, he was gone.

* * *

Mike was fast asleep in his bed, with both girls on each side of him. He was going to protect them, no matter what..


	5. Chapter 5

Mangle gargled as she waited for Mike to open the main doors. "What the hell is that sound?" Mike asked, looking around.

"I don't know, hurry up daddy, open the door!" Faith said. Mike sighed but did as he was told.

As soon at the doors swung open, and Mike took his girls into the pizzeria, Mangle also swooped in. Mike looked around, but couldn't see the source of the sound. Foxy came running, and screeched as he swung his hook at the ceiling. Faith and Alice instantly took shelter behind their father.

"Foxy! Calm down!" Freddy called.

"It be Mangle!" Foxy called.

"MANGLE?!" Mike snapped, rushing the kids into pirates cove. He ran back over. "You almost killed Amber. What the hell do you want you stupid piece of junk?"

Mangle made a sad gargle sound, but pointed to the Cove. "No, those are my kids." Mike said, glaring. "If you want them, you have to go through me."

Mangle made a variety of fox sounds, making Foxy's ear twitch, and his head tilt.

"What are you doing?" Freddy asked.

"SHH!" Bonnie and Chica said, making the bear shut up instantly.

Foxy nodded. "She knows where Amber is. She also says the puppet took the control off of her so she could speak to us."

"What?" Mike said. "And we're gonna trust Mangle?"

Mangle made a bunch more fox noises, and Foxy's ears folded back. "If 'ye want her back, then yes.."

* * *

John smirked, as he walked around Amber. "So, you managed to break yourself out. It also seems like Mangle has failed us, along with Chica's stupid cupcake." He glared at the toys who all looked away.

"Yeah well, maybe if you guys were more careful, you wouldn't have this kind of a problem. My kids are safe, and as long as I know that, it doesn't matter what happens to me." Amber turned and walked away from John, flashes of the puppet in her mind. She smirked. "Oh, and by the way." She said, turning back around to face him. "Happy Birthday."

"But it's not my- AHHHHH!" The puppet Jumped on the mans face as Amber made a run for it. The toys just stood there. "Go after her!" John shouted.

"I don't know, you're kinda acting like an ass." Freddy said, looking at the other two.

"Yeah, I agree.. Now that I see it was you that took control of us bath then, I don't even feel bad for what Bonnie's about to do." Chica smirked.

Bonnie walked over and stomped his foot into the mans groin, making him scream in pain. Everyone ran off, after the Puppet, who was currently taking the control off of them.

"So now what?" Freddy asked Amber.

"We get in there, and we save my kids." She said.

* * *

Mike listened to Mangle's sounds, as Foxy translated. He had stayed inside the pizzeria with the girls, but Mangle was hanging outside of it. "Mangle says that Fred's tracker be close!" Foxy called. Soon enough, the doors flew open, and Faith and Alice clung to Mike for dear life.

"Daddy! I'm scared!" Faith said. Mike hugged them and looked up. The puppet was standing there.

"Marri.." Mike said, standing back up. "Marri!"

"I have Amber, and the other toys are with me." He simply spoke as they all ran in.

"Mikey?"

"Amber.." He said, as she ran over and hugged him, crying. He noticed the poor condition of his ex, and tilted her chin up. Tears were streaming down her face. "I'm sorry I let this happen.."

"Mommy!" Both girls said.

"Oh, my babies.." Amber smiled and hugged them both. "You guys!" She said, running over and hugging Foxy first, before they all joined in.

Everyone was very quiet the rest of the night, and ate pizza, while Mike wired the dirt off of Amber, and helped her fix any wounds that might have started.

* * *

A/N: Short but sweet. I don't have the time to do these, or the computer it seems.. But hey, I won't stop! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. It was cute and fluffy. I'm going back to school soon, and I have spares in the morning, meaning I'll be able to send them to myself and start writing again. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize in advance for any mistakes I might make. I started this at school. So, on wards with the story.**

* * *

Amber waited with everyone at the front doors. Foxy held the kids close in Pirates Cove. "I'm sure 'ye will be fine." He smiled.

"I hope so. I'm scared." Faith said.

Alice shook in Foxy's lap. "Is mommy going to get hurt?" She asked.

"Of course not." Foxy smiled.

Outside of the cove, Mike held Amber's hand. "Micheal.. If he comes in here, we need to be ready."

"We are." Mike smiled.

"You have us now too, Amber." Freddy smiled.

"Hey, Amber, we're really sorry for the way we acted.." Toy Freddy took off his hat, as the other toys approached.

"It wasn't polite, and we are very sorry." Toy Bonnie spoke up.

"Can you ever forgive us?" Toy Chica smiled. Mangle dangled down from the roof.

"It's not that I can't forgive you, because I can. I can forget what happened today. But what I can't forget, is the original bite." She sighed, looking down at the floor. "It's been so long, but I still think about it every day."

Mangle made a lot of garble noises, and the puppet translated. "She apologizes for her actions. She did not mean to hurt you. She was not in control, as you probably know."

The blonde nodded. "Mangle, if you can prove that to me, all of you, I will give you another chance."

This sent the toys, and the originals to stand guard at the door, minus Foxy who was still watching the kids. It didn't take very long for the man to make it to the front doors.

"I will not stand for this." He said, as he opened the doors. He was covered in blood and mud, and smirked. "So... You want to play this game, Amber?" He asked.

Mike stood in front of his ex. "Last chance." He said, glaring at him. "Get away from Amber."

"She's my wife!" John yelled.

"Yeah, cause you stole her from me!" Mike yelled.

"Oh, the jealous type?" John asked.

"Fuck off John." The guard said, glaring at John.

John smirked, and looked at the toys. "Come on you idiots, kill him already!"

Mangle shook her head. "Mangle's right, you should be the one to die!" Toy Chica said.

"I agree with that." Chica said.

"You're gonna agree with the enemy?" John glared.

"No, we are not agreeing with you." Toy Freddy said.

"Get him!" Toy Bonnie called.

As the animatronics ran in one direction, the two adults ran in the other. Mike was holding Amber's hand, as they ran. "Mike, wait!" Amber said, pulling back. The man stopped and looked at her.

"I need to get you to safety Amber.." Mike said.

"What if they kill John?" She asked.

"Well, he kinda deserves it." Mike said.

"No Micheal, we can be in a lot of trouble. I don't want to be away from you any longer." They stared into each others eyes for a moment, before Mike sighed, and ran back towards the animatronics.

Faith and Alice were stuck to Foxy like glue, not wanting to leave his side. "Is mommy okay?" Alice asked.

"I'm sure she's fine.." Foxy said.

"Mommy's strong Alice!" Faith said, smiling.

Amber had managed to calm the animatronics down, but John was badly injured. Mike had already called the cops, and they were on their way. The main animals went to the stage, while the toys went to the parts and service room. Amber stayed very close to Mike, while John was pulled out by police. When John looked over, he gave a smirk, making Amber instantly think of Vincent. She shoved her face into Mike's chest.

Mike cleaned up the mess, while Amber tried her best to put the toys back together. "It's no use, we can't really be fixed." Toy Bonnie said.

"Don't give me that crap." Amber replied, while Faith and Alice watched closely.

"Mommy is so awesome." Faith said, smiling.

"I know." Alice yawned.

"I'm tired too, Daddy can we go to sleep in the office?" Faith asked.

"Sure thing!" Mike called back, still trying to mop the blood from the floor.

As the two went away, Mike sighed, and looked at Amber. She didn't look at him, as she kept working on Toy Bonnie. "What is it Micheal?" She asked. MIke blushed, and turned back around, mopping.

"It's like their first date all over again." Freddy said.

"I know, right?" Bonnie asked, putting some parts down next to Amber.

"Shut up, it's not!" She blushed.

"Amber, just ask him!" Chica asked.

"No, he has to ask me."

"No, I think you should ask him." Bonnie said, as he watched Amber finish Toy Bonnie.

"Thank you!" He said, looking at himself. "I look amazing, oh my god! Guess you still have the magic touch."

"I miss this place, so much.." Amber sighed, looking at her ex, who was mopping different areas of the floor now. He even washed the tables, and put down the party hats. "Is this all he does?" She asked.

"After you left, yeah." Foxy said. "He stayed night guard, and just kept doing all of the things the morning staff does. Because of it, he got a raise." He was sharpening his hook.

"I honestly hope that he can get his life back together." Chica sighed, and then went to the kitchen to make pizza's.

"I mean... Someone could.." Bonnie said, smirking, as he looked at Amber.

"My mother would kill me. Of course she loved Mike, but after she found out that John was rich, and had all the nicest things, and blah blah blah, I had to go see John! It didn't matter that I had twins." Amber said, sighing as she leaned against Freddy.

"Just go." Freddy smiled.

"I can't." Amber said, looking at the floor.

Mangle gargled, before picking up Amber and swinging her over to Mike.

"Oh, uhm.. Hi.." Amber giggled and blushed.

"Hey.." Mike smiled down at her. "How are you feeling?"

They kept talking for some time. "Think their gonna kiss?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup." Freddy replied.

"God, I hope they get back together." Toy Bonnie said.

"They better!" Chica yelled from the kitchen.

Foxy watched as they kissed. "Oh my god, yes!" He said. "Sweet Christ, Mikey, don't lose her this time!"

"I'm not letting you go." Mike said to her. "I mean, if you'll stay with me again."

"You don't even have to ask, Mike.." 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Awe, last chapter. This was really shitty compared to Mangle's Best Friend, but hey! It's a sequel! So, who really cares. Okay, here's the last chapter.

* * *

Mike and Amber were standing at the table waiting to be called on. The court house was very silent, and a lot of people were on Mike and Amber's side.

"John, you are sentenced to life in prison. For attempted murder, and child abuse." The judge looked at Amber. "As for your mother, well she's behind bars. We found her snooping through the police office the other day, threatening to kill our officers."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Case dismissed!"

* * *

Amber and Mike walked into Johns house. "Okay.. So all we have to do, is go through here, and take what's ours, right?" Mike asked.

"No... We're gonna live here."

"What?" Mike asked. Amber hugged him and looked up. "Why?"

"You think me and two kids are going to fit in your apartment?"

"Oh yeah..." Mike smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Besides, we have an extra room here." She whispered.

"Oh, for like, video games?"

"Oh my god." Alice said, hitting her head on the table.

"Dad's an idiot." Faith said, drinking her juice box.

"We're gonna be big sister's soon."

"Better not be more twins." Faith glared at her reflection.

"So for what then?" Mike asked.

"You know what? You can figure it out. Go get your stuff. The girls and I are gonna start sorting things out in here."

* * *

While Mike was driving home, he came to the realization. "Oh my god. MORE KIDS?" He pulled into his parking lot and sat in his car for a minute. "..." He thought. "Nope." He got out of his car and went to work in the house.

Amber was currently throwing portraits of them into a garbage bin. The kids were sorting out toys that John had given them, and decided to give them away. No need for that thing in their lives.

Alice picked up a small brown teddy bear, and glared at it. "Stupid John." She chucked it into the donations box.

"It's gonna be okay Alice. Daddy is here." Faith smiled, pulling the sheets off of her bed.

"I know Daddy's here, but we barely know the man." Alice got up to look out the window. "I mean, sure, he's our father, but we don't really know who he is."

"I guess..." Faith looked at the floor. Alice sat next to her sister. "But he's our dad, give him a chance, ok?"

"Yeah..." Alice smiled.

The rest of the week was spent with trips to the daycare and back. Amber was still looking to get the job at Freddy Fazbears, and Mike was constantly working nights, and sleeping days.

In the mean time, Amber worked at the corner store down the road. She would get off at 10, just the time that Mike would leave for work. The kids stayed at the daycare from 1-10. They didn't really like it, but with no other family, what choice did they have.

It was a sunny bright Thursday afternoon, when the boss asked to see Amber. Faith and Alice were currently in the party room, talking to their robotic friends, along with Mike, who was waiting to start his shift. As he watched his girlfriend walk out with her uniform, he had the brightest smile, remembering the days when they would sit together on the job and talk about absolutely nothing. "Michael." His boss said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Have a nice night." He smiled, tipped his hat and walked out. Mike stood up, and smiled as Amber ran over and hugged him.

"I did it! I freaking did it!"

"God, I miss this..."

While the family stayed in the office most of the night, the robots were al happy. "It's about time..." Foxy smiled.

"For sure." Chica said.

"I really missed Amber! She was always so nice." Bonnie chimed in.

"Wasn't her fault, that stupid John was behind all of this." Foxy growled.

"Well hey, you never know." Freddy said. "Things might never end."

The bear smirked as he looked up at the ceiling. "Cause the mysteries of this place.." He paused as his eyes turned black. "Oh, well they never stop..."

* * *

BAM! And it's done. Well, sorry for the crappy cliff hanger ending, and I honestly could of just left Mangle's Best Friend the way it was, but I didn't! But this means that I can work on my FNAF story collection, Foxy's buried treasure, and Ever Changing!

So yeah, thanks for the read, and until we see each other again! Bye Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Little Authors Note!

A lot of people have messaged me asking for a book two? Well uhh, sorry to say, but this was book two! Sorry to say that!

I don't think people from the first book, knew there was a second book. I don't think people from this book, knew there was a FIRST book. But anyways, the first book hit 14,000 views, and this one has 2,000. Soo, uhh...

Yeah. I think a lot of people are just confused. But, here's the authors note. if you want a third book? You better message me! Cause, I probably won't be checking reviews on here to much!


End file.
